Tatto
by Li-The Stampede-Chan
Summary: Shikamaru nota que su esposa, su Temari, empieza a alejarse de él. Ella quiere demostrarle que él es el único hombre de su vida y ha encontrado la forma perfecta de hacerlo. Ahora todos sabrán que ella le pertenece a él.ShikaTema One-Shoot.Lemmon/Romance.


**Tat****too**

Vació el perjudicial líquido en su interior, dejando que el alcohol se deslizara por su garganta al tiempo que degustaba su amargo sabor.

—¿No crees que estas tomando demasiado, Shikamaru?

El aludido dejó la copa sobre la mesa y miró a su mejor amigo, al lado suyo.

—El tiene razón Shikamaru, no deberías tomar así —Naruto, a su lado izquierdo, le puso una mano en el hombro.

—Mendokusai…—Dejó salir el Nara, dejando caer la cabeza hacia atrás—. ¿Por qué los dejé venir conmigo?

—Porque se suponía que nos contarías que ocurre —Respondió Neji, con voz seria, a la pregunta retórica formulada.

—No es buena idea que llegues tomado a tu casa —Corroboró Lee.

El shinobi dejó salir otro suspiro y miró con atención a los hombres a su alrededor. Chouji, Lee, Neji, Kiba y Naruto. Sentados en ese mismo orden, a su alrededor. Todos, menos Lee, tenían una copa frente a si mismos al tiempo que el tenia cinco copas vacías frente a el. No solía tomar así, pero la ocasión lo ameritaba.

—¿Nos dirás que ocurre? —Cuestionó el Hyuuga, entrelazando los dedos sobre la mesa.

Shikamaru los miró una vez mas, tomó un largo trago de aire y clavó su mirada en la mesa.

—No creo que puedan entenderlo.

Los hombres presentes intercambiaron una mirada.

—¿Por qué crees que no…?

—Jamás les ha pasado —Interrumpió al Uzumaki—. Por eso digo que no lo entenderían.

Shikamaru llamó al camarero y a los pocos minutos otras tres copas de _sake_ estuvieron frente a el.

—No entiendo a que le pones tanto misterio —Rezongó Naruto, cruzándose de brazos—. ¡Solo cuéntanos!

Shikamaru negó con la cabeza, y vació una copa de_ sake_ en su boca.

—Quizás tenga problemas en el trabajo —Le susurró Lee a Neji—. Quizás cree que ya no es un buen shinobi.

—¡Pero el es un buen shinobi! —Opinó Naruto—. ¡El lo sabe!

—No tengo ninguna depresión laboral —Se explicó el Nara, con fastidio.

—Entonces es que crees que te estas haciendo viejo…—Siguió opinando Lee.

—Mendokusai, no le temo a la vejes —Respondió Shikamaru, mirando a Lee con desgana. Ni tan siquiera llegaba a los treinta. Vació la copa numero siete en su interior.

—Seria mucho más fácil si solo nos dices que ocurre —Dijo Neji, mirando al moreno.

—Joder, ya les dije que no lo aré. No pueden entenderme. —Se explicó, perezosamente, dirigiendo la otra copa contra su boca. Pero esta jamás llego a su destino, puesto que Chouji tomo su brazo y lo estampó con fuerza contra la mesa.

—No podemos entenderte, Shikamaru, si no nos dices que esta pasando —Chouji apretó mas su brazo contra la mesa—. Y ahogarte en _sake_ no ayudara en nada…quizás si nos explicas nosotros podríamos…

El Nara sacudió su brazo con fuerza y la copa chocó contra una pared, rompiéndose en mil pedazos.

—¡No, no pueden! —Explicó, levantándose—. ¡No pueden entender porque no les ha pasado!

Estaba harto de esconder su desesperación, molestia y dolor bajo su siempre presente holgazanearía. No podía seguir soportando que sus amigos insistieran en que no tomara, incluso había vuelto a fumar. Necesitaba desahogarse de alguna forma y ahora acababa de explotar.

—¡Dinos que te pasa de una maldita vez! —Gritó Naruto—. ¡Quizás entonces podríamos ayudarte!

—¡¿Dime como demonios pueden ustedes hacer que Temari vuelva a amarme?!

El silencio se hizo presente, mientras todos miraban a Shikamaru, el cual apretaba los puños con fuerza y miraba hacia un punto fijo de la mesa.

—¿Temari…ya no te ama? —Preguntó Chouji, mirando con preocupación a su amigo.

—No —Respondió el Nara, sentándose de nuevo—. Ya no lo hace.

—¿Cómo puede ser eso? —Preguntó Naruto—. Si parecen la pareja más feliz, los felizmente casados.

Shikamaru dejó salir un suspiro de incredulidad.

—¿Por qué piensas que Temari no te ama? —Preguntó el Hyuuga, sin perder su semblante de absoluta compostura.

—No me deja _tocarla_…

—Pero que no quiera tener relaciones no significa que ya no sienta nada por ti —Dijo Lee, sonriéndole un poco al shinobi.

—No. No solo me refiero al hecho de acostarme con ella —Shikamaru no había dejado de ver el punto fijo en la mesa—. Cada vez que me acerco a ella, se aleja. Ya casi no nos hablamos. Cuando despierto, en la mañana, ella ya no esta. En las noches, cuando regreso, ella ya se ha dormido y si me encuentro con ella durante el día simplemente me ignora o busca una excusa para alejarse de mí.

Los hombres presentes miraron asombrados al Nara.

—Me esta evitando —Dijo el peli negro, mas para si que para sus amigos.

El silencio regresó, mientras cada uno se sumía en sus pensamientos y Shikamaru vivía los recuerdos de lo que acababa de contar.

—Ya tengo que irme —Anunció Kiba, levantándole, siendo la primera vez que hablaba en toda la noche.

Todos lo miraron con asombro y molestia.

—¿Cómo que te vas? —Preguntó Naruto.

—Ino esta esperándome —Se explicó el Inuzuka, encogiéndose de hombros.

—Pero Shikamaru…

—Dejen que se valla —El shinobi sonrió de medio lado—. Después de todo, se como se pone Ino cuando se molesta…

Todos rieron un poco ante este comentario.

Kiba, por su lado, se mantuvo sereno.

—No regreso a casa porque Ino se moleste por el hecho de que llego tarde —El moreno sonrió—. Lo hago porque se que al llegar a casa hay una hermosa mujer, esperándome.

A cada uno de los presentes se les vino a la mente la imagen de su esposa, sola en casa, esperándole.

—Además, Temari no ha dejado de amarte —Kiba miro a Shikamaru—. Deberías ir a casa, amigo.

El Inuzuka se despidió con la mano y salió del pequeño bar, en dirección a su hogar.

Shikamaru miró las copas frente a el, se frotó la frente con estrés y se levantó.

Todos guardaron silencio, viendo como su amigo tomaba su chaleco y se alejaba.

Caminó por las desoladas calles de Konoha, ignorando el frío que le congelaba los huesos. Entró en su casa con sigilo, suponiendo que su esposa, princesa de Suna, ya había llegado.

Subió las escaleras con desgana, al tiempo que bostezaba. El alcohol empezaba a subírsele a la cabeza, la migraña no tardaría en llegar. Corrió la puerta deslizable que lo llevaría a su habitación matrimonial pero para su sorpresa esta se encontraba completamente vacía.

Temari no estaba.

Eran las dos de la mañana y Temari no estaba.

La angustia y el dolor se deslizaron por su pecho, de forma lenta. La única razón para que su kunoichi esposa no estuviese en casa a esa hora solo era una: ella lo había dejado.

Shikamaru caminó hasta la cama y se sentó lentamente en ella. Reposó los codos sobre sus piernas y colocó la cabeza entre sus manos.

Temari se había marchado, eso comprobaba que ella ya no lo amaba.

¿Qué había podido hacer para que su bella Temari decidiera abandonarlo?

En un principio había pensado que no era posible que Temari se fijara en él, no era algo real. Pero el día que ella se entrego a él, el día en que fueron uno solo y ella susurro que lo amaba, entonces supo que era verdad. Que se había enamorado de Sabaku No Temari y ese amor era correspondido.

Pero ahora ella se había marchado. Ella ya no lo amaba.

—Shikamaru —Llamó _su_ voz, de forma lenta y acompasada.

El aludido levantó la cabeza de inmediato.

—Temari —Susurró con un hilo de voz.

La rubia se acerco con pasos sigilosos hacia su esposo, deteniéndose a pocos centímetros de él.

El Nara tuvo que morderse los labios para no descolgar la boca.

Frente a él, su esposa vestía un corto kimono blanco que solo estaba amarrado por un pequeño listón dorado, sobre el vientre. Tenía el cabello suelto y mojado. Shikamaru detalló cada parte del cuerpo de Temari, todo en ella era perfecto. Desde sus labios rojos y mirada profunda, hasta sus curvas delineadas y piernas torneadas.

—Shikamaru —Repitió ella, mientras sonreía—. Se que en estos días me he alejado de ti…

El Nara la miro atentamente y tragó saliva.

—Y ahora te mostraré la razón…

La rubia dejó deslizar la tela del kimono, dejando ver sus hombros. Se giró, dando la espalda y la blanca tela siguió deslizándose por su piel. Shikamaru pudo ver lentamente como poco a poco la espalda de su esposa iba quedando al descubierto y finalmente cuando esta se detenía en su cintura. Su boca se abrió al tiempo que sus pupilas se dilataban. Justo al final de su espalda, al inicio de su cintura, Temari tenía tatuado su nombre entre símbolos negros. "Shikamaru".

El shinobi de Konoha se acercó lentamente a Temari y posó sus dedos sobre la caliente piel de su espalda. Delineó con cuidado cada letra de su nombre, sobre la piel de su esposa. La luna resplandecía y entraba por una ventana, dándole una visión perfecta del tatuaje.

Ella se había tatuado su nombre, lo había marcado sobre su piel.

Ahora, cada vez que alguien la viera sabrían que ella ya tenía dueño, sabrían que su corazón ya pertenecía a alguien, sabrían el nombre del hombre con el cual había unido su vida para siempre.

Sabrían que ella le pertenecía a el, a Shikamaru.

Acercó sus labios a la piel desnuda y besó su espalda con delicadeza.

Temari sonrió al sentir los labios de Shikamaru.

—¿Te gustó? —Preguntó mirándolo con audacia, al tiempo que se giraba, quedando frente a el.

Shikamaru se incorporó y la miro a los ojos.

—Ya te lo denostaré, problemática mujer.

Juntaron sus labios con ferocidad y pasión. Temari pudo sentir el néctar prohibido que representaban los labios de Shikamaru. Había tenido que alejarse de el por que cada día se hacia una letra de su nombre y finalmente los símbolos de cada extremo. Durante el proceso ella no podía dejar que el lo notara, por eso había tenido que alejarse y evitar sobre cualquier cosa que la _tocase_. Durante todo el proceso solo una persona lo supo, su aliada y amiga: Ino Yamanaka. Ella se había hecho un tatuaje hacia poco, en la parte trasera del cuello, se había escrito el nombre de Kiba para el día de su aniversario. Temari quería demostrarle a Shikamaru que era el único hombre de su vida y su amiga le había recomendado aquello, la forma perfecta de demostrarle que solo podía pertenecerle a él.

Shikamaru pasó las manos por el cuerpo de Temari, con lentitud. Grabando una vez mas cada parte de su cuerpo. Al llegar hasta sus pechos la escuchó suspirar, los acarició de forma lenta y acompasada mientras bajaba sus besos a su cuello.

Temari dejó caer la cabeza hacia atrás, disfrutando de las sensaciones que Shikamaru era capaz de producirle.

Los besos del shinobi bajaron hasta su pecho donde besó con cuidado uno de sus senos, mientras masajeaba el otro, tratando de darle a ambos la misma atención.

La rubia se mordió el labio inferior, conteniendo los gemidos que amenazaban con salir.

Shikamaru alzó con destreza a su esposa, la recargo sobre la cama y continúo con su camino de besos bajando hasta su vientre.

Temari dejo salir un gemido y apretó las sabanas de la cama al sentir el calido aliento de Shikamaru entre sus piernas.

Él sonrió con arrogancia, la haría pagar por todos los días que lo había hecho sufrir al alejarlo de ella, su sonrisa se engrandó al tiempo que hundía su lengua y labios en la intimidad de Temari, probando su esencia, degustándose con su néctar, divinidad de mujer.

La rubia arqueó la espalda, al tiempo que otro gemido rasgaba su garganta. El genio sabia de memoria los lugares que le causaban mas placer por eso sentía que el deseo se extendía por cada parte de su ser.

Pudo sentir como las piernas de ella se contraían, indicando que prontamente la haría llegar al orgasmo, por lo que decidió alejar su boca de su intimidad. Subió hasta su boca la besó de forma feroz pero no por eso menos cariñosa.

Temari empezó a desvestirlo, molesta por el hecho de que el la había hecho prácticamente llegar al cielo sin haber sentido nada y con toda la ropa puesta. Era completamente injusto.

Acarició cada parte de su cuerpo de forma lenta mientras lo desnudaba, provocándolo al quitar su ropa interior.

—Te-ma-ri —Lo escuchó gruñir con deseo, al deslizar su mano por su intimidad.

La kunoichi de Suna sonrió con arrogancia, al tiempo que aumentaba el ritmo de sus caricias.

—¿Si?

—Temari…—Susurró el de nuevo, cerrando los ojos y abrazándola por la cintura.

—Creo que no te escucho —Le dijo ella al ido, mientras sus caricias eran más acertadas y placenteras.

—¡Temari!

Le encantaba verlo gemir su nombre, no había que le gustase mas.

Shikamaru se colocó sobre ella y acaricio sus labios.

—Medokusai, como te encanta verme rendido ante ti, mi problemática mujer.

Se adentró en ella con fuerza, mientras ambos disfrutaban el hecho de ser de nuevo uno solo.

Empezó a moverse con lentitud, para después aumentar el ritmo de las envestidas. Ambos sentían como el placer iba aumentando en sus cuerpos, como cada vez estaban más cerca del cielo. Temari se giró de repente, quedando sobre el y haciendo mas profundas las penetraciones, logrando que ambos tuvieran al tiempo su primer orgasmo.

Shikamaru pasó sus manos por el tatuaje de su espalda mientras ella se inclinaba a besarlo y el segundo orgasmo empezaba a surgir. Acaricio su cuerpo con frenesí mientras ella soltaba su pelo negro y hundía sus dedos en el. Los gemidos inundaban la habitación y las caricias reconfortaban sus cuerpos, al tiempo que los sedientos besos recompensaban las gargantas desgarradas.

Temari miró a su esposo con deleite mientras este le sonreía y delineaba de nuevo su nombre tatuado en la espalda de ella.

—Temari

—Shi…Shikamaru…

—¡Temari!

—¡Shikamaru!

Ambos llegaron al éxtasis al tiempo, gritando sus nombres, sintiendo que cada fibra de su cuerpo tocaba el cielo y conocía el paraíso. Temari se dejó caer sobre el pecho de su esposo.

Shikamaru acarició su espalda y los cubrió a ambos con una delgada sabana.

—Te amo, bebe llorón —Le susurró Temari, aferrándose a la espalda del shinobi.

—Y yo te amo a ti, problemática mujer tatuada —Le contestó, al tiempo que besaba su hombro.

Ahora todos sabrían que ella le pertenecía a alguien, que ella le pertenecía a Shikamaru.

**Fin**

____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

**Disclamier:** Shikamaru, Temari y todos los personajes de Naruto son propiedad de _Masashi Kishimoto_.

**Notas de la Autora:** Espero que el One-Shoot halla sido de su agrado, tenia ganas de escribirlo desde hacia mucho. Cabe resaltar que Kiba sabia porque Temari actuaba de esa forma, ya que Ino también se había tatuado, por esa misma razón no estaba preocupado por Shikamaru.

Aquí una muestra del tatuaje de Temari:

http : // img13. imageshack . us/ img13 / 9720 /s hikamaruvw7 . jpg (Sin los espacios)

No es exactamente como mi mente se lo imagina, pero si se acerca bastante.

Espero sus comentarios sobre este ShikaTema, espero no haberme pasado de romántica.


End file.
